


No beauty in the breaking

by BlankA4



Series: Shitty poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankA4/pseuds/BlankA4
Summary: We fall with grace but rise with pain.There should not be beauty in breaking,But we fool ourselves into thinking there is,No, the beauty is in the mending,
Series: Shitty poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009317
Kudos: 1





	No beauty in the breaking

We fool ourselves into seeing beauty in the broken pieces,  
That even as we crack and shatter we tell ourselves it is beauty, it is fine  
Like the cascade of a broken pearl necklace,  
Or the fall of rose petals,

We tell ourselves there is beauty in hollow eyes, soulless voids of lost emotions,  
That the bag below our eyes are obsidian half moons,  
Like a galaxy in the nights sky,  
Or the swirl of an inkwell,

We claw our way up onto the wagon, but we fall like leaves in the autumn,  
That is what we say, 'fall with grace but rise with pain,'  
Like that is how is should be,  
Or maybe it is just easier that way,

no,

I will not fall with grace, I will tumble and stumble fighting to stay,  
That even as I fall I will climb, not going willing into the night,  
Like a drowning sailor I will not accept this fate,  
Or maybe like a dying flame.

There is no beauty to be found in breaking,  
That there is none should be a comfort not a curse,  
Like a phoenix rising from the ashes our flight will be beautiful,  
Not a comparison to the ugly way we burnt.

There should not be beauty in breaking,  
But we fool ourselves into thinking there is,  
No, the beauty is in the mending,  
Or maybe it is discovering that we don't have to break no more.

We will be beautiful without breaking,  
We do not need to shatter in order to shine,  
So catch yourself before you fall,  
Or maybe just know beauty and breaking are not one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> It be a thing, trying to write about the idea of beauty behind and within pain, where it is not the pain that beautiful but the recovery? I dunno it be a thought.


End file.
